


Birthday Preparation

by Arcobareno



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, hi sigami needs more love so here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcobareno/pseuds/Arcobareno
Summary: "Amitie had been a bit nervous, more than she’d like to admit. Sig’s birthday was fast approaching, and he was going to have a little party at his house to celebrate. The problem was not a gift, though; she actually had no idea what to wear."





	Birthday Preparation

Amitie had been a bit nervous, more than she’d like to admit. Sig’s birthday was fast approaching, and he was going to have a little party at his house to celebrate.

The problem was not a gift, though; she had already picked out a butterfly plush for his gift. She actually had no idea what to wear.

While Amitie had a variety of brightly colored outfits, she didn’t know if any of them would fit the occasion. She wanted to wear something bug themed to surprise him, but none of her outfits had that theme. This sort of dilemma only had one solution; clothes shopping, something she usually wasn’t a big fan of. But if it was something that she’d first wear to a friend’s birthday celebration... she simply had to. No denying it at this point.

~*~

The blonde had been looking at some dresses at the clothing shop for quite a while now, only to find that a lot of outfits she saw were out of her price range. Not surprisingly, it was a rather large store, and it was a bit hard for her to stay focused… She was about to exit when she noticed two familiar figures; a tall girl with long pink hair, and a petit horned girl with her green hair wrapped in odango around said horns.

“Heeey, Raffina, Lidelle!” Amitie greeted.

Lidelle, the smaller of the two, immediately approached the blonde.

“Hi, Miss Ami,” she greeted. “Are you… are you trying to find something here?”

“Yeah, I’m trying to find a dress for Sig’s party. But nothing’s seemed right so far..!” Amitie admitted.

“Don’t tell me, you’re trying to find a bug themed dress, are you not?” Raffina immediately piped in.

“That’s actually right! I guess it wouldn’t be that hard to guess, since that’s his favorite thing…” she chuckled a little.

Raffina couldn’t help but laugh. “Why the sudden interest to find a new dress, though? Hm? Trying to impress him or something?” she questioned.

Amitie felt her face growing redder by the second. “W-Well...”

Lidelle also looked a bit curious about why Amitie was in a hurry to find such a dress.

“...I-I just wanted to surprise him, okay?” she bashfully admitted.

“Fair enough. I’ll try to help find something. Lidelle, you can tag along too, if you want.”

“Thanks, Miss Raffina, but… I wanted to find a hairclip for myself first. See you both later!” the small girl said as she then wandered off to find said hairpin.

Amitie sheepishly turned to Raffina, who had been giving her a suspicious look.

“You have a crush on Sig, don’t you, Amitie.”

Amitie squeaked in surprise. Was it really that obvious to her?!

“Let’s just go find that dress.”

The taller girl grabbed the blonde’s hand and they were immediately off to the ever-so-large dress section.

~*~

“Hey, Raffina, I don’t know how much longer I can focus on finding this dress...”

“Amitie. We’ve only been here for three minutes. Lidelle’s probably finished finding that hairclip of hers by now, and she’d be trying to find us if that’s the case.”

_A bug hairclip would of been so much easier to find than a dress,_ Amitie thought, softly groaning.

There were dress with flower patterns, animal patterns, even simple designs… but so far, nothing with a bug pattern. The blonde was growing increasingly worried…

…that is, until Raffina grabbed her shoulder.

“I think I found one,” she simply said as she dragged Amitie to a small part of the dress section

And there it was- on a hanger in the display was a pastel blue short-sleeved dress with many different types of bugs on it. And it looked to be about her size, making her even more excited.

Amitie literally squealed, jumping in excitement.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you so mich, Raffina! You have no idea-“

“Do you even have enough, though?”

Amitie took a quick look at the price tag. She was about five dollars short.

“Um, about that…” the puyo-capped girl laughed nervously.

“Tell you what, if you’re only a tiny bit off, I’ll help you. But you have to pay me what you owe when you can.”

“It’s only five dollars, Raffina…”

“Fair enough. Come on, we need to find Lidelle and pay for this.”

~*~

A few days later, it was finally time to head to Sig’s birthday party. Amitie was steadily on the way to his house, a small present box in her arms. She wore that blue dress that she and Raffina had found earlier on. Her face was steadily growing redder and redder by the minute as she got closer to her destination.  
 _What if he didn’t like it_? she thought. _Oh, Amitie, you’re overthinking. He loves bugs. They’re practically his favorite thing..._

Before she knew it, she had arrived at his house. Nobody seemed to be there yet, but it seemed that Sig had finished decorating the place the best he could.

Amitie rang the doorbell, making sure the present was still in her grasp and she wasn’t too nervous.

Sig opened the door. Amitie observed the outfit he was wearing; his favorite blue shirt with a white beetle silouette on it and navy blue jeans. He wasn't the fanciest, but he seemed content wearing it, which mattered most. But her dress was considered fancy compared to his outfit...

“Hey, Amitie,” the boy greeted.

“Happy birthday, Sig!” Amitie responded.

“Thanks. C’mon in.”

The blonde had entered the house, noticing that indeed, there were some decorations hung up for the party. She put the present down on a table.

“Your dress, it...” the bug lover paused.

Amitie turned to him, not even noticing that she was blushing. “A-Ah! Do you like it..?”

“I love it. It’s beautiful.” Sig softly smiled.

“Aww, thanks, Sig..! I picked it out for today, but I’m definitely going to wear it more-”

“It’s beautiful because you’re wearing it.”

Amitie blinked. “It’s beautiful... because I’m wearing it?”

“Yeah. It looks really nice on you. And you looked nice before.”

“Hey, um, Sig… is it okay if I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

Amitie took a deep breath before murmuring, “...do you... like me?”

“Yeah,” Sig responded.

“Not the regular like though, like-like!”

“Like-like?” Sig’s face grew a bit pinker.

“Yeah, like... a crush.”

There was a small pause, until Sig spoke up again.

“...For a while now. Why? Do you... like-like me too?”

Amitie nodded her head. Her face was as red as a tomato now.

Sig instantly hugged her, careful not to be too tight.

“Ah! Sig..!”

“You mean a lot to me. You’re so nice. To me and all the bugs.”

Amitie hugged back. “I think you’re a very sweet person, Sig. Even if you’re a bit quiet at times. I don’t mind that at all.”

“You don’t?”

“Not at all. You’re quiet, I’m loud at times... different’s good.”

A small knock at the door caused the two to release the hug.

“Looks like the party’s about to start,” the blonde said.

“Yep. I got it,” Sig responded as he headed to the door.

From that moment on, the both of them knew this evening would be a good one, especially with their friends around.


End file.
